colombianafandomcom-20200214-history
Marco
Marco is portrayed by Jordi Mollà in the Colombiana Film. He is a main antagonist of the film, serving as Don Luis's personal bodyguard. Synopsis Marco had been Señor Luis's bodygaurd ever since Cataleya Restrepo was a child. Fabio, Cataleya's father, was killed by Marco and his fellow guards for taking a small chip (which housed information). Failing to have manipulated Cataleya into giving him the chip, Marco was stabbed in the hand. Not only that, Marco had failed in capturing Cataleya. 15 years later, Cataleya was willing to avenge her parents. Many treaturous plans that outsmarted Marco and Luis, along with the FBI were ploted, and many were killed. Arriving at Luis's mansion about a day after Emilio and Mama were killed (under Luis's plans), she had a violent fight with Marco, and managed to stab him on the neck. Combat Abilities Marko is quite smart, though not smart enough to fool Cataleya. After many efforts, Marco was found and killed by Cataleya. The battle between the two didn't finish with lack of action; Marco had almost surpassed Cataleya in means of close combat. He is also quite well when it comes to using firearms. He has been Luis's bodyguard for years, presumably meeting the requirements for a skilled fighter. Personality Marco is quite manipulative. When Cataleya was just a small girl, he tried manipulating her into giving him a small chip (which housed important codes), with compliments. However, this resulted in a stab to the hand. Very strong willed and loyal, he will do what it takes to finish his mission. He went as far as to hide Señor Luis in a small compartment (where he had a closterphobic attack) while he and Luis's other guards fought Cataleya. Before he fought Cataleya in a one to one battle, he acknowledged the fact that Cataleya had been waiting to kill him for the longest time, with the fight being her only oppertunity to succeed. Marco has also shown intellegence, though his intellectual capability is no where near Cataleya's. He killed her family, which lured her to Luis and Marco. The plan did work, but Cataleya was enraged; manipulativeley dragging the FBI (those who were trying to track her down) into the situation. Marco is a very skilled fighter, and always does anything he can to succeed. Appearance Marcos usually wears his hair back. When it comes to clothing, he keeps a very formal attire. While fighting, or carrying out a mission, he wears pants and a button down shirt. Marco also wears glasses. Assistants Marco has two assistants, presumably other personal bodyguards that belong to Luis, that follow him. When Cataleya was just a child, they helped him in killing her parents, though like Marco himself, failed to retrieve the chip that housed information. Almost 15 years later, they still work with him. They aid him in killing Emilio & Mama, which brought great sorrow to Cataleya. Like the rest of Luis's men, they were killed when Cataleya attacked Luis's mansion. Marco, their leader, died shortly afterwards.